Alone
by blurr1997
Summary: when starscream enters emergency stasis,due to low energy levels,megatron goes into his quarters,to see if he's behaving after locking him there through an energon raid. he see's him laying there limp. megatron does whatever he can to help his second.
1. Alone

okay 1st story here this is just what i came up with. im going to do more and i will not ditch this story! i will continue till the end of time! i take ideas so please be kind and i will do what i can to make my stories better!

* * *

><p>Starscream growled curses under his breath, how dare that bucket head, megatron, lock him in his quarters? Starscream kicked the door once more before walking over to his berth and sitting down defeated. All he did was correct the battle plans that were to be used to steal energon, they were horrible and sure to lead the decepticons to defeat against the auto bots.<p>

The energon was very scarce, starscream hasn't had any for at least 2 days, some decepticons were forced to share but none wanted to share with starscream. He would simple sit and watch secretly hoping someone would offer him a small sip. But no, no one paid mind to him, and those who did smirked before taking a swing and passing it to another bot. starscream tried not to fly unless absolutely necessary he was too low on energon to waste any more energy then had to be. The point was megatron is too thick headed to see that the plans didn't make sense! He had to see that they needed energon! Didn't that old fool notice some workers were getting slower and slower, including him? Hadn't he noticed that starscream hasn't tried to overthrow him for quite some time?

Starscream groaned in pain his body was too low on energy, he felt himself fall back on the berth, then everything went silent, his body entered emergency stasis and his optics dimmed. The whole world went black, and starscream was alone.

* * *

><p>yeah yeah i know it's short but don't worry i'll have more updated soon!<p>

please review!

~Blurr =)


	2. will you wake up?

OKAY as promised chapter 2! yey! im so happy and yes it's yaoi! hot sexy Yaoi! and yes, it is rated m!

YEY! =D

please enjoy! review please! the more reviews the sooner i update!

* * *

><p>Megatron sat on his throne thinking about the attack, it didn't go according to planned. He lost soldiers and only was able to get 100 cubs of energon. That's not enough! His thoughts wandered back to the treacherous seeker that was locked up as punishment for interrupting him. He commed soundwave<p>

: Soundwave! Report has the little fool learned his lesson yet?

: Unable to connect to starscream. he replied in his monotone voice through the com link.

: What is he doing? What is he up to? How can you not reach him?:

: . . . unable to connect to starscream. Suggestion: com him.

Megatron commed starscream

: Starscream! Have you learned your lesson yet? :

*silence*

: STARSCREAM! ANSWER ME! DON'T MAKE COME OVER THERE YOU FOOL! :

*silence*

Megatron stood up from his throne and began to make his way to starscream's quarters ready to tear the seeker apart.

He banged on the door and waited.

"Looks like you really want me to tear you up." Megtron muttered as he began to punch in the door code, when the door hissed open all that was shown was a dark figure on the berth. Megatron stomped to the berth and shoved starscream,

WAKE UP YOU INSOLENT FOOL!"

… no reply.

He grabbed the seekers wing and flung him onto the floor; he expected to hear a cry of pain followed by begs and whimpers. Instead he heard nothing.

Starscream was still lying in a dark heap. Megatron turned around and looked for the light switch, once located he switched it on and turned to look at his second.

Megatrons optics widened, starscream's chest wasn't going up and down indicating that he wasn't in recharge. Megatron quickly went to starscream's side and sat up the limp form.

Something was very wrong!

Megatron gently moved the seekers head, but his head would just fall to the side limply.

Megatron calmed himself, starscream still had the color of his armor and he felt a small weak pulse under his fingers. So starscream was alive… was he in stasis? He picked up starscream and rushed him to the medical room to get examined at once.

"HOOK! Get over here!" meagatron yelled while placing starscream on the medical berth.

"What is it my lord?" responded Hook as he went rushing into the same room as megatron.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Hmm?" hook observed starscream, he poked here, and he then used a tool to open the spark chamber.

Showing a small purple and red spark, barley clinging to life.

"This is not good." Hook ran to the other room and got all the medical supplies he needed. He plugged a few things to the spark casing showing the slow beat of the spark.

"This isn't good at all, his spark s very close to extinguishing, I'm going to give him what little energon we have, it's low grade so it won't work as well but it's all I have.

Hook pugged some tubes to starscreams body and let it take the energon, it needed.

Hook went to the computer and began to run scans on starscream,

"…my, lord? When the last time was that starscream was feed. All the scans are showing that the reason he entered stasis was because he was very low on energy. His body can't even do self-repairs!"

"I don't know how long ago starscream was feed but I ordered everyone to share the energon with each other so he should have had some."

"Well the scans are showing that he hasn't had a meal in a very long time."

"Well how much energon does he even need?"

"… My lord. Starscream is a seeker, he requires more energon than an average bot. his body turns half of the energon to jet fuel, to ensure his escape incased attacked. The other half is used the same way we use it, but then starscream is left with only a portion of the energon. There for he gets less nutrition than all of us. Seekers are a very delicate race, they need to be taken care of properly or else…this happens." Hook said pointing to starscream.

Megatron stayed silent, so starscream needs more nutrition than anyone else? He made a mental note of that and nodded to hook.

"I will try to give him proper nourishment, hopefully after that he'll wake up."

"Very well, if anything changes or he requires anything tell me immediately. Understood?"

"Yes SIR!" saluted Hook, and then went back to scanning starscream. With that megatron left.

_Dark….so dark….cold….very cold… why is it so quiet? _

_Who am I again?_

_Where am i?_

_It started with and 'S'…._

_It was starscream I think… my armor is gone…im bare in my protoform._

…_maybe if I sleep I'll know where I am when I wake up. _

_Just a nap, then I'll wake up and look at where I am…_

* * *

><p><em>okay poor starscream ~ *hugs* don't worry you'll get better!<em>

_man my life is so jacked up! someone took my I-phone! i never got it back does anyone know how sad i am!_

_i hade over 650 pics! SHIT! anyway...i should go take a shower...it's like 9:03 and i have school tomorrow... yeah my school is far!_

_GRR!_

_SEE YA NEXT TIME ! REMEMBER REVIEW!_

_w _

_~blurr_


	3. the black case

OKAY! im so sorry it took so damn long i swear school been a bitch! i have 2 exams tomorrow and a freakin history unit test on friday! GRR! i know i said Ss might wake up in chapter 3 but...i changed my mind. it might be either chapter 4 or 5...hmm what do you guys think?

Anyway I OWN NOTHING! if you think i own TFA..well...then you need a lot help!

Also thank you 1000feathers! she help me develope an idea for what megatron find in starscreams room which is. A SECRET DATA PAD WITH KICK ASS BATTLE PLANS! YEY!

Also all of you were so kind in reviewing!

songs of insperation (probably spelled it wrong..oh well..)

* black black heart - David Usher

*breathe into me - red

*circles - hollywood undead

*sell your soul- hollywood undead

*water- breaking benjamin

*diary of jane - breaking benjamin

yeah...most of the story has nothing to do with the theme of some songs i was listening to...im weird...no! im unique~~ ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Megatron sighed, perfect Starscream needs energon to function once more and there barely enough on the ship!<p>

All there is Hooks emergency low-grade, that won't last long, and when Starscream wakes up he'll need more energon to stay awake!

'…wait…'

'What if Starscream never woke up? What if he stays in stasis forever? What if he deactivates?'

Megatron shook his helm and growled. Why should he care? That treacherous seeker deserved it! But as Megatron sat and thought he remembered the reason why he hasn't offlined his second in command. He, Megatron was in love with the young flier. Starscream was a graceful creature with flawless movements, able to move faster than any of the soldiers in the army. He had had a thin lovely body with soft curves. Though his voice was screechy and high pitched it was unique, just like Starscream himself. He's wanted Starscream since the first day he meets him, he wanted the seeker by his side, to hold him, to kiss him. Megatron never told Starscream how he felt and soon the seeker began to attack him. Megatron remembered thinking,

"What did I do wrong?" He never understood why Starscream would turn on him the way he did. Then Starscream became deadlier when he would try to permanently offline him. Megatron would hit the seeker and insult him, but Starscream being Starscream wouldn't back down. Soon Megatron found himself mercilessly beating the young seeker. He would feel shame for every hit he delivered to Stasrscreams lithe frame. He was never able to control himself; he would hate himself for every pain filled scream the flier made. He would feel like a monster as Starscreams blood covered his hands.

He wanted thing to be the way they were: when he would talk to Starscream about his day, share a meal with him, talk as friends, he missed making Starscream laugh, and he missed that bright smile Starscream would reward him whenever he was happy. Now the seeker never smiled, he grew more sadistic, and cruelly laughed when someone getting killed or ripped to pieces by him.

Megatron opened his optics; all he could do now was pray to primus that Starscream would wake up and survive.

"Please, Primus gives Starscream the strength he needs to stay alive."

* * *

><p>1 week. It's been a week since Starscream was found in stasis and he still hasn't woken yet. Megatron has been in the medical room on his free time sitting next to his SIC, waiting for him to wake up and say something. He wouldn't even mind an insult or fist thrown his way by the seeker when he woke up. He just wanted Starscream to wake up.<p>

* * *

><p>Cold…. Once more it feel cold…why is it so dark? Hmm…I wonder if anyone noticed I was gone. Would Megatron notice I'm gone, would he want me if I ever found a way back?Maybe…I should try to find a way back, get away from the cold, maybe find a warm corner in this big dark place. Maybe…..<p>

* * *

><p>It was sometime late at night, Megatron was in Starscreams quarters sitting on the berth. He couldn't sleep again worry flooded his mind every time he thought of the seeker.<p>

Megatron opened his optics and looked at the data pads scattered on the floor, it didn't take a genius to figure out Starscream spent his free time reading and studying, he was a scientist of course.

Megatron got up and began to pick up all the data pads off of the floor, and place them neatly on the shelf in the corner. Maybe if Starscream saw a clean room when he came back he'd be in a better mood.

Megatron cleaned the room, and organized all of the papers Starscream had on his desk. When he moved a pile of papers a Data pad fell onto the floor, he placed the papers neatly on the desk and picked up the Data pad. Curiosity got the best of him and he opened the data pad. His optics widened on the pages there were plans and diagrams, plans for energon raids and diagrams on the construction of numerous weapons. Megatron stood and walked to the shelf, but almost tripped over all the boxes in the corner. The data pad was folded and placed into a compartment in his chest armor. Megatron began to pick up the boxes and noticed they were all empty; he piled them up to throw away when he saw a black case in the far back. He pulled it out and wiped the dust off of it. It had written on hit with white marker, 'STARSCREAMS CASE! DO NOT TOUCHY!' Megatron looked at the box and noticed it was locked; he looked at the lock and saw this wasn't a lock that could be picked or override. This lock looked like it needed a special key to open it. Megatron touched the sides of the box and felt bumps, he lifted it and saw inscriptions, from what it looked like it, and it was the ancient language of seeker. Now a dead language spoken by only a small handful of seekers, it seemed to be Starscream spoke and understood this language. Megatron looked around the room; the key had to be here somewhere. Perhaps something in here would be able to help him understand the seeker more.

Megatron walked over to Starscreams berth and laid down, he inhaled the scent of Starscreams thermal blanket, where his soft scent still lingered, and fell into recharge.

* * *

><p>okay LALALALA shut the hell p i know it's short but thi ios all i was able to get during the little time i had! im behind on 2 essays just because this took up class time so don't complain! i rather update short chapters frequently then have you wait 2 months for an update! you choose! do you want me to update evey 2 months or every other week or so? im trying to make this easy for all of you, i hate having to wait for like 3 months until a chapter is updated...*cries* but anyway...<p>

soon Starscream shall awaken and the romance between him and megatron will grow! of course im not going to have them interfaceing the moment starscream wakes up! maybe a date, a quick peck here and there, then a kiss on the lips, then a hot kiss, then kissing touching and interfacing!

i want your thoughts to why you think starscream is pissed at megatron and why he began to attack his leader!

tell me and i'll see if your right or not! i already have and idea but i love to hear what other people think. once more im sorry it was late!

Review! PM me i love hearing what you people think! THANK YOU!

~blurr


	4. opening the case

OMG IM SO SORRY! i know it took forever but i swear the gods hate me! Ok here what happened to me,

i was at school and i was writing chapter 4 i was already done all i had o do was go home and type it up, this was like 1 week ago, then some asshole in the lunchroom decides to play basketball! the ball bounces onto my table and knocks over my coffee! the coffee pours all over my notepad and the next thing i know i can't read a thing the notepad had. the only thing that stopped me from slamming that guys head to the table was the my bestfriend was clinging onto my waist and holding my arm back! i was so pissed i cursed him out like...wow! did i feel bad? NO! ALL MY HARD WORK WAS RUINED! i had to start from scratch!

HEY!IF YOUR THE GUY THAT HAD THE GIRL WITH DARK BROWN WAVY HAIR, A BLACK SHIRT THAT HAD THE DECEPTICON INSIGNIA PRINTED ON IT YELL SOMETHING AT YOU LIKE ," YOU SON OF A B****! YOU RUINED IT! HOW DARE YOU? IM GOING TO CHOKE YOU WITH YOUR OWN INTESTINES! AND TEAR YOUR WINDPIPE OUT! ALL MY HARD WORK! THROWN AWAY! WHEN I GET MY HAND ON YOu, YOU WILL FEEL THE PAIN YOU JUST CAUSED ME!"

yeah...im going to apoligize i didn't mean to hold a grudge against you...don't take it personal man. just don't do it again, if you do i'll hunt you down! XD

PLEASE ENJOY!

I still don't own anyone in TFA...sadly, i only own my 2 OC'S but they really won't be a big deal there just screamers dead parents. nothing more. but if i did there would be some Megascream slash!

also i took the key shape from the movie 'The Mummy' so just imagine the key looks like that!

* * *

><p>Megatrons recharge was disturbed when his com began to ring. He answered and hook was on the other line.<p>

: My lord, sorry to disturb your sleep but Starscream is beginning to stir. :

: Understood I'll be there right away. :

Megatron quickly got off the berth and made his way to the medical room, his seeker was moving! There was still hope for him, he might wake up!

As he entered the med bay he saw that now his seeker was breathing and he was twitching every now and then.

"My lord, as you see Starscream is recovering well. It took a lot of energon to help his systems reboot though. He kept falling back into stasis, but in the end I was able to keep him stable."

"Excellent, Hook how long before he completely awakens?"

"Hmm…..it's hard to calculate, if I had real energon instead of this low grade it'd be faster."

Megatron nodded,

"I will try to get more energon; I will have a raid on a power plant it a few hours. Continue with your work."

Hook saluted then went back to running diagnostics on the seeker.

* * *

><p>…it's warmer…now there are more spots of light, I even heard him, Megatron, and I heard his voice. I even heard Hooks voice, not clearly but it was him. Am I in the Med Bay? Maybe Megatron cares enough to bring me to the Med Bay.<p>

I want to go back, I want to wake up! I HAVE TO! I need to move and look for something, anything that can help me go back!

* * *

><p>Megatron spent most of his morning looking all over the seekers room; all he found were data pads, and papers. As Megatron moved some books around, he saw 1 felt lighter. When he opened it and flipped through a few pages, there was a small cylinder like box. Megatron moved the box like object then he pushed slightly on a corner and it opened up. He grabbed the black case and saw that the key matched the shape of the lock. He placed it in and twisted it around twice before he heard a loud click followed by a series of many small clicks. The box was open. Megatron slowly lifted the lid and inside he saw some trinkets. Most likely momentums of starscreams life before the war. There were a few small statues that looked to be made from wood, jade, and ruby. Then under them were 2 books. He opened one and frowned, he didn't understand a thing that was written in it. It was obviously in the dead seeker language. The next book wasn't like the other, it was a photo album. Megatron opened to the first page and his optics widened. The first picture was starscream, he was with a woman. She had yellow optics, a purple cockpit, and the rest of her was black she was definitely a seeker, and starscreams mother. On the left side was a mech seeker, he had a dark orange cockpit and the rest of his armor was a deep red and his optics were a light purple. Megatron looked at starscream and saw how happy the seeker looked a big smile on his face and his optic was still red. Where he got the genetic info to be born with red optics was a mystery, but it suited him perfectly. On the bottom of the photo it had printed on it 'our little seeker age 6.'<p>

Megatron looked through the book, most of starscream as a youngling, until there weren't any more pictures. He looked at the last picture and it said Starscream was 9. The picture was starscream blowing out the candles on an energon cake. It was his 9th birthday.

Starscream should have more than this by far. How old was the seeker? 1,800?

So why did the pictures stop?

* * *

><p>im sorry this is all i was able to do, i wanted starcream to wake up but i still needed Megs to understand starscreams past a bit more before i woke screamer up!<p>

SO anyone wanna guess why the pictures stopped and no it wasn't because of the war.

Also i'll give you a hint to the last question i asked of , why do you think screamer betrayed megs, it's 1 cause of jelousy since he's so ubsessed over prime and the allspark, and 2, he heard some Dcons planning to overthrwon megs so screamer decided to do it so that they would see what happened to tratiors and to keep megs safe from the other Dcons. so yey screamers a hero!

review please...come on press the button you know you want to!

flames will be used to make smores!~~


	5. Time To Wake Up

WOW THIS IS SOOOO LATE! But I did promise this story will continue! Promises made by me will always happen!

sooooo..enjoy and sadly i own nothing...

* * *

><p>Megatron placed everything back in the black case. He would see what answers he'd get from starscream when he woke. He put everything back in the corner, neatly, and went to the berth. He'd sleep here tonight again. He now had enough energon to help starscream. Yes, he followed one of starscreams plans and the energon raid was a success. he made a mental note to review future plans with his second since now he knew it was beneficial. If there is a data pad filled with plans, imagine what's in starscreams devious mind.<p>

* * *

><p>Starscream groaned as he woke up, there was pain everywhere he looked over and saw Hook, writing something in a data pad. He hissed to try and get his attention, which worked.<p>

Hook ran to Starscream

"Starscream! How are you feeling?"

"…hungry."

Was all Starscream was able to hoarse out.

"No worries Lord Megatons raid was a success, we have enough energon to last us for months!"

Starscream stared at Hook before closing his eyes.

Bucket head was able to get enough energon. About time!

Hook was on the comm with someone but right now he was too tired to listen, maybe a short nap would make him feel better...

* * *

><p>Megatron grunted in annoyance as his comm link went off. It was 3:00am whoever was comming him at this time better have a damn good reason to!<p>

: Megatron here, what is it, it better be important!:

: Lord Megatron!: Hook exclaimed over the comm

: Starscream woke up!

Megatron sat up :he did? When!

: Just now, he successfully restarted his systems and woke up. He fell asleep again but it's just recharge, he's away from the danger if stasis and deactivation now. He should be waking up soon. It you'd like to visit now you may.:

Megatron got up and speed to the Med bay.

* * *

><p>When he entered the Med bay he greeted by the sight of his second slowly waking up again, Hook walked to him.<p>

"My lord, I just ran a scan, he's healthy enough to leave the Med bay but not strong enough to walk around, or fly."

"How long before he can fly or walk?"

Megatron asked walking to the berth the seeker was on.

"About another 2 weeks. Perhaps less if he rests enough."

Hook said while taking out a cube of energon and placing it on the table next to the seeker. He then turned to look at his leader. Hook wasn't blind, he knew Megatons real feelings towards starscream all too well, and he smiled before saying

"Here is a cube of energon, when he wakes up you may give it to him. I have to uhh... Go to the storage room to get some supplies. I will return in a bit." with that Hook left the 2 alone.

Megatron sat down on a chair next to the berth his second laid on, he stroked his cheek and was rewarded with a sigh and a nuzzle. Megatron stared as Starscream opened his optics and looked around.

"Starscream? How are you feeling?"

"...Megatron?"

"Are you hungry?"

Starscream nodded.

Megatron helped Starscream sit up so that he was leaning on his arm and chest. He handed the cube over to the famished seeker and watched as every last drop was gulped down. He took the empty cube and placed it on the table. He allowed the seeker to rest his head on his chest, then he frowned remembering why Starscream was in this situation.

"Starscream?"

"Hmm?" responded the groggy seeker, looking up to meet his leaders gaze.

"Why didn't you come to me when you needed help?" Megatron sincerely asked worry clear in his optics.

Starscream stared before looking away and responding,

"I thought you'd tell me to go away, or hit me and tell me to share with some other bot."

"True we do fight and argue, but NEVER would I do such a thing to you! Do you know how worried I was! I thought I was going to lose you! Do you not have any idea how much I care for you!"

Starscream stared optics wide with shock.

"you care for me? But you hit me! You insult me! You hate me!"

Megatron closed his optics and shook his head ,

" I can never hate you Starscream. Ever."

He opened his optics before leaning down and gently pecking starscreams lips.

"I can't hate you because I love you." he whispered in Starcreams ear.

Starscreams optics was wide and with tears on the corners of his optics. Megatron kissed away the tears that leaked and held Starscream closer to him, wanting, needing to feel him close.

Starscream pulled back,

Megatron felt worry in his spark worry of rejection. But It disappeared when Starscream wrapped his arms around his leader's neck and said the words Megatron waited so long to hear,

"I love you too." Starscream then tilted his head and timidly kissed Megatron.

Megatron happily responded back, he swept his glossae on Starscreams lips asking for entry, which was granted.

They both explored each other's mouths and their glossae's were locked in a passionate dance. When they separated Megatron nuzzled Starscreams cheek before placing a kiss there.

"Starscream, would you like to leave the Med bay?"

"yes please."

Megatron scooped up his second and walked out of the Med bay, with his beautiful seeker in his arms, and into his own private quarters, where the berth was much larger and comfortable.

When he entered he laid the seeker down on the berth, and then crawled in himself. Placing the thermal blanket on both their forms. He took Starscream into his arms, embracing him, placing one last kiss on Starscreams forehead, before he fell into recharge with the one he loved.

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE! FLAMES WILL BE USED FOR SMORES!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

HOLY CRAP I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN SUCH A LONG TIME I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME BUT I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY!NO EXCUSES PLEASE ENJOY I WILL HOPEFULLY UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT

( PLEASE EXCUSE POOR ENGLISH IN STORY)

* * *

><p>Starscream sighed as he awoke; he felt something warm beside him and shifted closer. He opened his optics and was greeted by the sight of a recharging Megatron. He smiled and noticed how peaceful the tyrant looked in his sleep. Megatron moved and pulled the seeker closer to his body hugging him like a pillow.<p>

Starscream was surprised by this but...it was pleasant.

"I take it you slept well?"

Starscream looked up and caught Megatron's drowsy gaze with his.

"Yes, I slept well."

"Hmm are you hungry?"

"...perhaps?" starscream said embarrassed.

"I take that as a yes." megatron said with an amused chuckle.

Starscream was covered with a thermal blanket as Megatron got out of bed and walked to the door.

"Remain here starscream; I will get you some energon. Don't get out of bed, doctors' orders."

Starscream stiffened, how long would he be in bed! Will he be able to fly? What's he going to do? He has to fly to stay sane!

Megatron noticing the distress on his seconds face said,

"Don't worry starscream, Hook said that you will be able to move around soon and fly sooner, but I will accompany you to be sure you don't fall out of the skies. Well go flying by the end of this week. Now get some rest."

Starscream nodded and laid back down in the berth, he watched Megatron leave the room and saw he was now alone. Starscream stared at the ceiling then touched his lips. He remembered the kiss he and Megatron shared, those surprisingly soft lips moving against his own. How he wanted to feel that sensation again, that tingly feeling in his lower regions how his body got warmer. He wanted to feel Megatrons hands in his, to be in his arms. He felt like an autobot right now...slag... But the thought still remained.

£££-£¥£¥£¥£|¥£'

Megatron walked to the mess hall thinking about starscreams sleeping form curled against his. He remembered those soft lips on his. Megatron picked up 3 energon cubes and walked back to the room. He knew though he had to take starscream out flying. Seekers weren't mention to stay grounded for long periods of time they are extremely claustrophobic. He didn't want starscream to start flipping out and stressing himself, one way or another he would have to take starscream out flying.

When megatron entered his quarters he was greeted by a sleeping starscream. He placed the 3 cubes down on a nearby table and sat on the berth. He looked down at the seeker and then his wings. He ran a finger over them and his touch was responded by a shiver. He paused then stroked then wings again this time using both hands. The sleeping seeker began to moan and shiver. Megatron pinched the tips and ran his hands down the bottom.

"Nghh...M-Megatron..."

Megatron immediately stopped and pulled his hands away and looked down at his second. He looked into starscreams optics and saw nervousness, confusion, and...Lust?

"Megatron...more?"

Megatron blinked before going back to the wings and stroking them. He ran his finger on the magenta colored strip and pinched the tip, then tweaked it.

Starscream was a moaning mess; he arched his back and shivered as megatron ran his hands up and down his wings. Megatron decided to try something; he leaned forward and licked the tip of the wing.

"Ahh~ M-Megatron! Ngh~~" starscream arched his back and gripped the thermal blanket for dear life.

Megatron sucked on the wing tip then ran his glosse down to starscreams back strut. He moved to the seekers face and kissed starscream.

Starscream was flipped onto his back and Megatron began to lick his orange glass cockpit. He teases starscreams hip seams and made his way down to starscreams codpiece. He smelled the lubricant and saw small beads dripping down his inner thighs. He heard a click and saw Starscreams interface panel open to revel and erect spike and a dripping valve. Megatron looked up at starscream and smiled at the invitation he spread the thighs before him and leaned down licking the valves sensitive rim.

"Ah! ~~ M-me-" starscream began but couldn't finish as megatron gently thrust his glossae into the tight moist valve. Megatron wrapped his hand around the spike and rubbed the tip with his thumb. He slides his hand up and down while penetrating the valve with his glossae.

"Not going to last!" megatron heard starscream whimper.

He licked a few more times before he heard starscream scream out his name and his mouth was filled with warm sweet lubricants. Megatron lapped up all the liquids and looked up at the worn out seeker. Megatron looked at his hand, it was covered in transfluids, and he brought his hand to his mouth and licked the silver sticky substance clean. Megatron looked at Starscream, He wanted to go further take the seeker, but starscream didn't have the energy for it. Instead of taking the seeker before him, he closed starscreams interface panel and covered the seeker with the thermal blanket.

Megatron walked into the wash racks to cool of he let the cold water fall on him, when it got to his panel he felt his spike soften. He wanted to take that beautiful creature on his berth but he knew he had to wait a bit longer. When starscream wakes up he needed energon, then some more rest. But megatron was patient, he wait till starscream was better then he'd take starscream as his and his alone. Till then he was satisfied with just taking care of the bedded seeker.

* * *

><p>OKAY THANK YOU FOR READING NO THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER...<p>

PLEASE REVIEW I WILL MAKE AN EFFORT TO UPDATE!

Danke!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay this is short but i have another chapter after this i'm going to load up. Thank you for tolerating me!

I feel so crappy right now please forgive me!

* * *

><p>When starscream woke up he felt heavy. Why? One he remembered the embarrassing, yet pleasurable, moment he and Megatron shared just a while ago and two...Megatron was lying on his stomach and had his arms wrapped around his waist...<p>

Starscream struggled but Megatrons grasp was strong.

"Ngh...uh...Megatron...Let go..."

"Mmm...5 more minutes..." Megatron Mumbled.

"Wow, evil decepticon warlord reduced to a sparkling when sleeping...How unexpexting."

"Shut up Starscream." Megatron mumbled into Starscreams side.

"I'm hungry." Starscream replied while poking Megatrons head to wake him up.

"Ugh Energon on table."

"...I can't move you idiot..."

"Why?"

"You're on me!"

"Meh."

"Don't you 'meh' me! Get off!"

Megatron looked up and stared at Starscream as he tried to sit up. Starscream noticing this looked back at Megatron and asked,

"What?"

Without another word Megatron got up and grabbed 2 cubes of Energon and handed them to Starscream. Then without further ado, he plopped himself back on the berth, head on starscreams lap and feel back asleep.

Starscream just stared at the head on his lap before shaking his head and drinking from the cube.

When he was done he placed the cubes on a nearby night stand and just sat there hearing Megatrons breathing. He looked down to see his leader in deep sleep; Starscream placed his hand on Megatrons head and began to 'pet' him. A low rumble from Megatrons engines showed that this wasn't bothering Megatron, it was even able to coax megatron to getting of him and to lie on a pillow. Starscream smirked as he moved his legs from under the covers and swung them over the bed he slowly got up from the berth, leaning on the night stand. Once sure he wasn't going to fall he carefully walked into the wash racks. He removed his armor and turned on the water and allowed it to get warm before stepping in and letting the water Run down his frame. Starscream took a wash rag and poured cleaning solvent on it before scrubbing himself down. The warm water splashed over him as he just stood there and thought. 'I'm lucky to be online, aren't I?' if Megatron hadn't brought him to the med bay he would defiantly offlined. He remembered how cold it was in stasis how dark. He felt so hopeless...but he heard megatron and came back. How? He didn't even know but he can back and now he's with megatron. Megatron loved him and he loved Megatron. Starscream smiled, he was happy to have Megatron with him. Starscream turned off the water and took a towel. He took the rag and began to clean the armor. When done he to put it back on and walked out of the wash racks. He looked down at Megatron, wondering what's in stored for him this week. Megatron said they'd go flying by the end of the week. That was something to look forward to but Starscream was bored... He had his favorite book back in his quarters maybe he'd go back to retrieve it. That would give him something to do. All he had to remember was which book he left the key to his case in...Maybe the book could wait. It not like anything happened to the key or his case. Right?

* * *

><p>Okay...It is short i know but i have another chapter...please press the review button?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Um okay this is it for now, im working on another Fanfic, K.O x Soundwave...i will have it up soon. i understand some of you are mad at me and i really don't blame you but i did say i wasn't going to abandone this story. So i won't.

* * *

><p>Megatron stared at Starscreams sleeping form. It's been a week since starscream awoke. He saw Starscream stir as he woke up.<p>

"Morning"

"Can we go flying now?"

Megatron smiled and helped the seeker up. True he did say they were going to go flying by the end of the week.

They walked through the halls to the launching dock. Megatron activated his thrusters as he took flight, near him Starscream. They went higher and higher till they no longer could see the nemesis. This planet wasn't so bad, its skies were beautiful. Megatron looked at starscream,

"Alright you may fly around."

At first Megatron though that Starscream flying would be very close so he could keep an eye on him. But that quickly changed when he heard Starscreams thruster's power up, before he could say anything Starscream fly right by him in a blur. He lost sight of him in just seconds!

He flew after Starscream and saw the seeker doing flips and rolls in the air. What almost caused him to have a spark attack was when Starscream, with no warning, deactivated his thrusters and let himself free fall down. He activated them and flew up high before doing a few more acrobatically flips in the air. He then slowed down and Megatron caught up with him,

"Do you do that all the time?" Megatron asked in an annoyed tone.

"Do what?" Starscream asked.

"Flip around in the air like that, how are you able to move so freely?"

"Well I'm a seeker, in my home city Vos there really weren't sidewalks. We got from point A to Point B flying. It is our way of live, well was our way of life till the war broke out..."

Megatron observered how starscreams body sagged slightly. Slag... He completely forgot the fall of Vos the once great city of fliers.

"Very interesting, so for you flying is like walking?" Megatron tried to change the subject to just flying. He saw starscream perk up a bit before he nodded his head.

"Yes it was. As soon as our wings are mature enough we are taken out to fly. All seekers have the natural instant to fly even as sparkling's. They want to feel the wind brush their wings so creators would go flying with their sparking strapped to their front. Our wings are quiet sensitive so we feel anything how the air pressure changes depending on where you are they also respond well to touch, but I'm sure you know that dear leader." starscream finished with a seductive smirk.

Megatron felt himself get hot.

"Apparently so my dear second."

Starscream smiled and they both flew to the landing area. Megatron stayed close to Starscream as he landed making sure the seeker didn't fall over.

When they arrived to Megatrons quarters Megatron took the back of starscreams helm and kissed the seeker passionately. Starscream moaned into the kiss and yelped in surprise as he was carried onto the berth.

Megatron took his time removing starscreams armor; this wasn't going to be a quickie this was going to be a perfect experience. When he finally removed all of starscreams armor and his own he looked down to admire the protoform body. Starscream was smaller under that bulk he was thinner and curvier. His body was soft and smooth. To put it simply he was beautiful.

Megatron had the gladiator build he was muscular, toned, and had a strong looking body. His body was scared all over, each scar with a story to tell.

Megatron began to touch starscream enjoying the mewls and moans. He rubbed his aft and slowly spread starscreams thin legs. There exposing a fully erect spike and a dripping wet valve. He rubbed the valve before slowly sliding a finger inside him. Preparing him for what was to come.

"...Ngh...Me- megatron more..." starscream groaned out.

Megatron added another finger scissoring them then added the third one. He felt starscream tense and stopped moving his hand. When he felt the body relax he began to look for that special spot.

"AH! ~ MEGATRON!"

There. He found it.

Megatron withdrew his soaked fingers and used the fluids on his hands to lubricate his own spike. He made sure he was slick enough; megatron knew he had a large spike larger than most so he wanted this to hurt the least possible.

Megatron positioned himself at the entrance of the valve and slowly moved in. He felt the rippling tight heat; it felt his spike might be squeezed off. Once he was up to the hilt he didn't move for 2 reasons, one, he wanted to let Starscream adjust to the intrusion in his valve, and two, the slightest movement would sent him into an overload. He wanted this to last for both of them. Megatron looked down and saw the pained expression on Starscreams face. His optics were squeezed shut and he was biting his lip. Megatron kissed the seeker to distract him from the pain and stroked his spike. Starscream moaned at the touches and wiggled his hips around as a signal to move.

Megatron began a gentle, slow pace. He made sure to tease all of starscreams sensor nodes with every thrust, when he did the hear the mech beneath him moan and whimper.

"Faster..." Starscream said in a hoarse voice.

Megatron was happy to comply he pulled his spike almost completely out before quickly thrusting it back in. Making the seeker cry out.

Soon megatron was pounding into Starscream hitting that sweet spot head on , his second was trying to grab onto something, but his mind was to fogged up with pleasure to do anything but cry out.

Megatron was so close! But he wanted to see Starscream overload first, to watch the face Starscream makes when he overloads screaming out his name.

"Ngh! Ahh! Megatron ...I- I'm...Going to! "

Starscream threw his helm back and screamed out his leaders name like a song.

Megatron enjoyed the beautiful expression wash across the seekers face, his seeker. Megatron then allowed himself to overload, crushing the seeker against him as he emptied his transfluids into the smaller frame.

Megatron pulled out his spike, transfluids leaking out as he did. He kissed his second then flopped down beside him. Megatron pulled up the blanket and took Starscream into his arms having the seekers helm rest on his shoulder while he wrapped his arms protectively around the waist of the smaller mech.

"Rest Starscream. I will be here when you wake up." Megatron said reassuringly.

Megatron watched starscream close his optics and before long he was asleep in the arms of his new lover.

Megatron pulled the younger mech closer to him and closed his optics, listening to the seekers breathing and feeling his spark best against his chest.

His thoughts suddenly wandered back to that black case in the seekers room. Then his optics snapped open. FRAG! He forgot to return the key! It was still in the sunspace compartment of his chest armor! How in the pit could he forget something so fragging important? Would Starscream be mad if he learned Megatron went snooping through his personal items? Then megatron wondered...inside there really wasn't anything he understood. The small figures were nice but they were symbols of things he didn't know what represented , the vosian book was in a language completely out of his field of knowledge, and the photo album only had a few photos...should he be worried? Megatron sighed, he'd think about this tomorrow, for now he just wanted to sleep with his seeker in his arms.

* * *

><p>Would you be so kind as to press the review button?<p>

Danke~


End file.
